I'll always protect you, Rukia
by Shikata-ga-nai3012
Summary: Birthday fic for Rukia, updated a little late. May contain a little OOC'ness. Read and Review please :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Birthday Fic for Rukia! Happy Birthdaiz! :D

_Italic words _represent thoughts.

_**Bolded words**_ mean Zangetsu's speaking.

_Underlined words_ mean Ichigo's inner hollow is speaking.

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo Invasion, Rukia vs. Yammy<p>

She was falling, the air pressure from Yammy's throw rendering her unable to correct her descent. As the air whipped past her face, a large spike in Ichigo's reiatsu could be felt, as if he were aware of her plight. _But he couldn't be, with reiatsu sensing skills like his,_ Rukia thought. Only to be proved wrong as she saw a black blur shunpo down from the rook yelling "RUKIAAA!" _How did he know? _Not that it mattered, she would hit the ground long before he could get there. Closing her eyes, she managed to mutter out the words "Bye, Ichigo," before a blue flash of reiatsu enveloped her.

* * *

><p>Some time before Hueco Mundo Invasion.<p>

Two days before Rukia's birthday.

Sometime at night.

"So Ichi-nii, got anything planned for this Saturday? Anything special?" a smiling Yuzu asked.

"Ehhh, no, not really, what's so special about this Saturday?" Ichigo said with a somewhat confused expression on his face, struggling to recall what would happen on January 14th. _Shit, it's not something important is it? Maybe I should ask the mid- I mean Rukia, she might know…no, she's off at Urahara's, something about her Spirit Phone and having to visit Soul Society for a while…maybe-_ before Yuzu's loud gasp and Karin's muttered call of "Idiot," jolted him out of his pensive state.

"YOU FORGOT MY THIRD DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY? YOU WORTHLESS INGRATE, TAKE THIS. SUUUUUUUUUUPER ISSHIN FLYING KIC-"

WHOMP!

Karin simple leaned forward as Isshin flew past, only to smack into the wall with a resounding CRASH. Wasting no time, he immediately sprang up with a jump only to yell, "MASAKI, WHERE HAVE I GONE WRONG?" running to the poster in the living room and sobbing theatrically. "OUR SON IS A WORTHLESS INFERTILE MAN-

"HEY!"

-WHO CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS OWN GIRLFRIE-"

SMASH! "RUKIA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD OLD MAN," right as Ichigo lunged for his father, starting the Kurosaki edition of WWE….in the living room…

Insert Sweatdrops.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, when everyone had cooled off and sitting together on the couch, with everyone actually meaning Ichigo had cooled off; Isshin was lying in the corner half dead after being beaten black and blue by his 'loving son'. Occasionally he would utter a pained moan, or one of his tangled limbs would twitch yet no one so much as spared a glance at him, instead focusing on the task at hand.<p>

"Uhhhh, flowers or-or chocolates, don't girls usually like those kinds of things?"

"Only if you want Rukia-nee to kick your balls for giving her a half-assed present."

"Thanks, Karin you're being so helpful."

"Glad to be of service… Ichi-nii"

"Karin, we're supposed to be helping Ichi-nii with his present for Rukia not scolding him because he doesn't know what to give her. Sigh."

"It's not my fault Ichi-nii didn't plan ahead," Karin said, smirking lightly.

Tick marks appeared on Ichigo's forehead. "You knew this would happen, didn't you Karin, why didn't you tell me?"

The smirk grew larger as if in proportion to the no. of tick marks increasing on Ichigo's face.

Yuzu, seeing the potential for calamity, quickly stepped in, waving her hands.

"Karin…"

"Fine Yuzu, but only because you asked, certainly not doing it for berry boy over there."

"Karin…" with a sterner inflection.

"FINE, I'll help."

"And?"

"And stop with the sarcastic comments."

"What about flowers and chocolates?" "Still seems half-assed to me, if I don't like it, I doubt Rukia would too."

_She does have a point there, but Rukia is older and more feminine and beautiful…and sexy when she does her lip-pout kind of thingy- BAD ICHIGO, BAD Ichigo, now is not the time, even if she does kinda look cute-_

"_**Ichigo?"**_

"_Ahhh! Zangetsu…what are you doing?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? We're here to help ya Kingy!"_

_Oh hell no._

"So Ichigo, maybe you should get something that would remind her of you, huh?"

"Shut up Karin." _"You know, Kingy, that isn't such a bad idea, just get something like a nice smexy picture of… I don't know, ME! HAHAHAHA."_

"_You, too, shut up."_

"_**Ichigo, Karin's idea does have some merit to it, just pick out something that is easy for her to keep on her person even as a shinigami."**_

"_Like what? I doubt she would go for a necklace, bracelets would impede her fighting, earring, just…just no."_

"…belt, Ichi-nii?"

_Shit, what was that, whaddid I miss? Zangetsu? Shiro?_

"_Didn't catch that Kingy, what you hear is what we hear remember?"_

"Sorry Yuzu, I was kind of lost in thought, what did you say?"

"What's that on your belt, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, pointing to a spot on his belt where a small red charm had been tied on so tightly by 'someone' that Ichigo couldn't get it off, though not for lack of trying.

"Oh this, just some charm…" Ichigo replied, as memories came back of his dad, jumping off the roof in order to ambush him, the offering of the charm which Masaki gave to him, Isshin's long rant about how it contained good luck and things, Ichigo's first refusal, then later acceptance.

_I guess it really did bring good luck, after all, I did save Rukia and we did come back in one piece…THAT'S IT!_

Jumping up and speaking in a frantic voice, Ichigo asked, "Yuzu, could you pleaaaase, do me a favor?"

"What is it Ichi-nii?"

"I need you to make some chocolate, shaped like Chappy, if you could, please?"

"Okay, have you decided what to get her?"

"Yes, but I really need your help as well Karin, please? I need you to get a bunch of snowdrop flowers. PLEASE?"

Karin took one look at Ichigo, his face curled into as close as a pout as he could and turned away before she puked over his desperation. "Fine, but it's only because if you didn't Rukia would probably kill you and I'm not ready to go without a brother just yet, I mean, who else would pay for a new soccer ball for me when I asked?"

Ichigo, scowling as he read the hidden message in her words managed to choke out in a small voice "I'll get it for you next week…if you help."

Karin just sat there, grinning. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, helping Ichi-nii.

* * *

><p>Next Day, 1 day until Rukia's birthday<p>

Ichigo, waking up early that day, got ready for what was probably going to be one of the longest days of his life. "Sigh, Rukia's coming back tomorrow, I still need to ask dad where he got the charm, sigh, at least today's a Friday, I should have plenty of time after school to get the charm, flowers, and chocolates by then."

Heading downstairs in preparation for the day, Ichigo almost jumped in surprise at the realization that he was not woken up by his father, for the first time in what must have been ages. _WOW, the world must have stopped spinning or something like that. _Ichigo, walking down the stairs was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the lurking black shadow in the corner, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Biding its time, it stalked him carefully as Ichigo made his way to the kitchen and just as he called out "Morming Yuzu, what's for-"

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" *SMASHES INTO ICHIGO'S FACE*

Okay, it was just Isshin. Who knew?

Cue the standard Kurosaki paternal 'affection'.

Just as Ichigo set himself up to lay another punch into his 'loving' father, his hollow called "_Yo, King, weren't you supposed to ask your old man something?"_

_Damn._

"Dad? You remember that charm you gave me before I went on that, uhh trip?" (Ichigo doesn't yet know Isshin is a shinigami.) "Don't tell me you lost it…I DON"T WANT TO HAVE TO SHAVE OFF MY BEARD. OHH MASAKI! WHY DO-"

"Just calm down, I didn't lose it, it's just…I uhh want to know where I can get one."

"Oh? Who for?" Isshin said, his mouth already twitching upwards in anticipation.

"No one.."Ichigo ground out, his face turning redder by the second.

"He's getting it for Rukia-nee's birthday as a present." Was the reply, from none other than Karin, who didn't even look away from her breakfast as she sealed Ichigo's fate.

"MY SON IS A MANNNNN NOW! I EXPECT GRANDCHILDREN SOON."

"Thanks a lot Karin."

"Welcome."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like years of torture and Isshin bashing, Ichigo made his way to his classroom at school only to find what could be the next Isshin charging at him yelling,<p>

"IIIIICHHHHHIIIIIGOOOO-"

Well, we all know what happens to him.

"Morning Keigo….Chad, Ishida, Inoue."

"Where's Kuchiki-san Ichigo? Business?" Uryuu asked, pushing his glasses back up in his signature move.

"Yeah, she had to make a trip back home for something or other, I dunno."

"Hn." Chad said before sitting down.

"Nee, Tatsuki-chan, remind me to tell you about the wasabi bean paste chili flavored bento I made for dinner last night! I even brought some for lunch. Care to try?"

Collective Sweatdrops.

As usual, class passed without much difference, until just after lunch, Ichigo's Substitute badge started calling HOLLOW..HOLLOW.

"Sensei, I have to go to the bathroom!" Ichigo shouted, standing up suddenly and almost knocking his table over in the process.

"Okay Kurosaki, you can-"

He was already gone.

"-go?"

* * *

><p>Running out of the classroom, tracking down the hollow, it all felt so different without a certain bunny loving shinigami at his side.<p>

Finding the hollow, he swung Zangetsu with a concentrated effort, bringing it down and watching as it dissipated all the while thinking the same thought over and over again. _It's just not the same._

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the Urahara Shoten, Ichigo yet again gritted his teeth, staring at the address his dad had given him, then back to the Shoten again. <em>I should have known, one way or another, it always comes back down to Urahara, doesn't it.<em>

Stepping into the shop, he was immediately welcomed by Urahara. "So, what can I do for you today Kurosaki-san?"

"Uhh, I need to get one of these," Ichigo replied while taking out the charm and dangling it in Urahara's face. "I was told I could find one here."

"Of course Kurosaki-san, this way, your present for Miss Kuchiki awaits."

"Yeah, wait how do you..nevermind, I don't want to know."

After browsing the selection for several minutes, Ichigo was ready to tear his hair out with frustration. Not a single one had appealed to him as a potential gift and he was quickly reaching the end of the aisle. Stopping at the second to last tag (not the last tag, that's too cliché.) he looked to see a pure white charm with the words White Moon inscribed in kanji on them. Letting out a relieved sigh, he breathed "It's perfect. Urahara-san? I'll take one, how much is it?"

"Hai Kurosaki-san, 3000 Yen."(AN) Looking at the shocked expression on Ichigo's face, he continued, "After all Kurosaki-san, Ivory charms are expensive."

Sighing, Ichigo took out his wallet, paid the money and took the charm. As he slid open the door, preparing to leave, Urahara called out "You know, Ichigo, one who protects, interesting name don't you think?

"What are you getting at, Urahara?" Ichigo stopped at the door, his head turned curiously back.

"You'd want to protect Kuchiki-san naturally, wouldn't you, how bout I show you something interesting, to do with the charm and it'll make your protecting job easier. What do you say?"

Ichigo continued staring back at Urahara, then turned and walked back in.

* * *

><p>Next Day, January 14th, Rukia's birthday<p>

Ichigo stayed at home the whole day, nervously waiting for Rukia to come back. Apart from the necessities, he sat there alone in his room, watching the box of homemade chocolates & the flowers he had placed in water, while in his hand, he turned a small ivory charm over and over. It was 8:00 at night when his window slid open and a small raven haired shinigami jumped in, looking at Ichigo who looked like he'd been sitting at the exact same spot for the whole day.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, Ukitake-taichou threw a surprise party for me and I couldn't contact you in time and-" Rukia drew in breath, possibly to apologise some more before losing track of what she was about to say at Ichigo's facial expression. Hi once brooding face had shifted into a grin as he said, "Happy Birthday Rukia," giving her the flowers and chocolates. Opening the box, it was Rukia's face that lit up as she exclaimed "CHAPPY! OHMYGAWD, BEST PRESENT EVER!" "Sure, a retarded looking bunny as the best present," Ichigo snorted with suppressed laughter.

Whack! "Shut up fool, we don't really give gifts in Seireitei."

"OH yeah, Rukia, one more thing," Ichigo hastily made out before handing her the white charm with the words White Moon on it.

"No matter what Rukia, I'll always protect you."

Rukia looked up slightly to the right, to hide her growing blush. "Fool."

After an awkward silence, which went on for what could have been forever, Rukia spoke in a soft voice. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"No problem, midget."

"IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo Invasion, Rukia vs. Yammy<p>

"Bye, Ichigo," as a blue flash of reiatsu from her White Moon charm enveloped her.

A reverberating shock erupted from the point of contact with the ground, throwing up a massive dustcloud that blocked everyone's view. Slowly the dust storm cleared to show Ichigo and Rukia, safe after being caught by Ichigo and let down.

"Ichigo, how?"

*Flashback*

"You'd want to protect Kuchiki-san naturally, wouldn't you, how bout I show you something interesting, to do with the charm and it'll make your protecting job easier. What do you say?"

Ichigo continued staring back at Urahara, then turned and walked back in.

"So what's this interesting thing of yours?"

"Well, some time ago, I figured out that if you imbued an object with your reiatsu, add a few kido spells to manipulate time and space then gave it to a person, when threatened sufficiently, the object would allow for the person who placed their reiatsu in the object, to merge with their missing reiatsu. In essence, you could teleport to where that person is by using your reiatsu as a homing beacon. Useful no?"

"Yeah! Wait, how much is this extra going to cost?" he asked, Ichigo's eyes slowly narrowing, trying to read the elusive shopkeeper.

"Free of charge Kurosaki-san. Consider it, a more proper apology to Kuchiki-san."

Awkward silence reigned (awkward silence gets around a lot doesn't he?) before Ichigo said, "Let's do this."

*Flashback end*

"So you placed a homing/ teleportation beacon on me and you didn't tell me about it? YOU STUPID FOOL!"

"Arrgh, Rukia, I just saved your life, stop hitting me!"

"I *whack* don't *whack* care *whack* IDIOT *whack*!"

A huge fist, courtesy of Yammy came swinging at them both. Ichigo and Rukia shunpoed to a green building out of the way in time. Looking over at Ichigo, he no longer had any trace of the joking demeanor he had shared with her, his face deadly serious.

"Ichigo…."

"I told you I'd always protect you, Rukia."

* * *

><p>Updated a bit late for Rukia's birthday but what can I say? Balancing study and writing is no easy job, kudos to those of you in uni who manage it.<p>

I am almost certain that this fic went downhill after the first few paragraphs so be kind kay?

Also hoping to update Wedding dress soon but we'll see how study goes.

Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please R&R

Shikata-ga-nai3012


End file.
